1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding connector which is used in an electronic control appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shielding connector connecting a shielding wire is described, for example, at Japanese Utility Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-87185.
As shown in FIG. 11A, the shielding connector comprises a connector housing 1 and an assembling part 2 attached inside the connector housing 1.
The connector housing 1 is made of an electrical insulator and comprises an outer wall 3 and a cylinder 4 formed integrally with the outer wall 3. An opponent connector C is inserted into a concave portion 5 between the outer wall 3 and the cylinder 4.
As shown in FIG. 11B, the assembling part 2 comprises a terminal chamber 6 made of an electrical insulator, an inside terminal 7, a medium portion of which the terminal chamber 6 accommodates, and a metal shielding case 8 fitting an outer surface of the terminal chamber 6. The assembling part 2 is inserted in the cylinder 4.
As shown in FIG. 12, an opponent terminal 9 which is accommodated within a connector housing of the opponent connector C comprises an inner terminal 10 connecting a core of a shielding wire W and an external terminal 11 connecting a braided wire of the shielding wire W.
When the opponent connector C accommodating the opponent terminal 9 in the connector housing 1 is inserted in the concave portion 5, the inner terminal 10 is electrically connected to the inside terminal 7 and the external terminal 11 is mechanically connected to the shielding case 8.
There is a drawback that this connector housing 1 becomes complicated because of being integrally formed with the outer wall 3 and the cylinder 4. There is a drawback that an assembling operation becomes complicated because the assembling part 2 needs many parts.
An operation for attaching the assembling part 2 to the connector housing 1 is performed by inserting the shielding case 8 into the cylinder 4 after putting within the shielding case 8 the inside terminal 7 which is accommodated in the terminal chamber 6. So, there is a drawback that a position error of the inside terminal 7 arranged in the connector housing 1 is worse for corresponding to total position errors of all parts.